


On the Couch in the Living Room

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: It Started With the Rain [8]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which, Jack meets Wade, Mark is exasperated and nervous, but everything turns out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as the other pieces in the series, I think? Eugh.
> 
> But oh well. It's been a while since I updated. And I've got some more stuff planned for this series that'll hopefully be cuter in the future. Also set up some stuff for later. 
> 
> Also I've mapped this story out to be anywhere from 12-15 parts, given how much inspiration I get. This is part 8, so there will be anywhere from about 4-7 more parts. Just all depends, really. I plan on finishing this somewhere in mid-July, and by finish I mean wrapping up the story. But I know the end, and I think you guys will like it. 
> 
> But let's not think about that now! Onto the story! Enjoy!

“Do you talk about me to your friends?”

Jack stopped mid-scroll on his phone, gazing up at his partner from where his head was in his lap. Mark looked down at him, head tilted slightly, having stopped watching whatever was on the television. 

To be fair, Jack thought. Not really. The reason being was that...well, he didn't really have friends. Sure, he'd had friends in high school, but the differences in college and major tore them apart pretty easily, and with little remorse. College itself was a bit better in the grand scheme of things, but really, he hardly talked to any of them anymore. After graduating, everyone had their own plans, none of which included each other.

Jack was _way_ too much of a loner. That's what he got for working from home. 

There was one guy he talked to on a somewhat regular basis—this Swedish guy named Felix, who he had taken a few classes with during his college years. Felix was...eccentric, to say the least. He was loud and abrasive but for the most part, a pretty nice guy. He said what he meant and joked around a lot, told terrible puns but he had an impeccable taste in fashion, and had a pension for making everyone around him laugh. Felix called Jack up every now and again and they would talk for a few hours, occasionally strolling into town to have dinner, but he hadn't heard from Felix in a while, and Jack wasn't really the type to initiate interaction. 

Because of that, he knew nothing of Mark. Which meant no, Jack did not tell any of his friends about Mark. 

“Not...really...” Jack mumbled.

He felt weird about telling Mark he was a crazy loner. It was one thing to live alone, but to hardly go out and meet new people? Keep in touch with the old? It was weird. And even though they'd been dating for months now, Jack still felt subconscious about letting Mark into his life. 

“Oh,” Mark said, nodding. If Jack didn't know any better, he sounded slightly disheartened. “Okay. I was just curious.”

“What about you?” Jack countered, returning the question back at him. “Do you tell your friends about me?” 

Mark cleared his throat, seemingly uncomfortable with the question. Jack rose into a sitting position and shifted to be right next to him. His partner shrugged.

“My friends are...” Mark tried. Then, “Something, to say the least. I'll admit, I've told them very little about you.” 

Jack swallowed. More than likely, there was a good explanation for why Mark hadn't told his friends anything about him. Mark was a pretty open guy, all things considered. He said what was on his mind and hardly ever lied, from what Jack could tell. So given that he shared nothing about him? Probably a good reason for it. It didn't bother Jack. Not at all.

Yeah. Jack wouldn't tell anyone about him, either. Mark was probably a little embarrassed about him. Definitely. Jack was odd and strange and had various little ticks and quirks that would weird people out. To be frank, Mark was horrendously out of Jack's league. A little awkward in all the wrong places, not the cute ones, and he talked funny, swore too much, and his hair was probably stupid, too.

In a way, Jack wanted to hit himself. Why did he always think the worst?

“Anyway,” Mark said, breaking his thoughts. “Forget I said anything.”

Jack tried to do just that.

~~

The whole friend issue was dropped for a while. A couple of weeks passed over and Jack did forget about the whole thing entirely. He was just fine living in his own little bubble with his boyfriend, and Mark was pretty content with it, too.

On a Sunday night, they snuggled up together on Mark's couch, watching an old movie. Sometimes life got a little busy, but they always tried to make sure they could spend time together at least once a week, and Sunday night happened to work out that week. There would be no interruptions, no pressing work to get done, just the two of them and a good movie on the couch at Mark's place. 

A knock at the door startled both of them. Mark froze, glancing at the door, and Jack poked his head up. 

“No,” Mark mumbled, so quietly Jack wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been right next to him. He said, “Just ignore it. Probably nothing.”

He turned the movie up a little louder. Jack shrugged and went back to the movie, discreetly leaning his head on Mark's shoulder, as he usually did. The peace didn't last long, as another knock resonated throughout the room. Mark didn't even look at it.

“Mark!” a voice called. “Come on, I know you're home. Open the door!”

Jack was startled when Mark called back, “Go away! I have company!” 

A pause fell over them, and Jack thought whoever was at the door might have actually gone away. But he heard, “Oh. Oh! Is your boyfriend in there, Mark?” 

Mark covered his face with his hands, hissing, “Go away, Wade. I'm busy! You know I'm busy! I _told_ you I was busy tonight!” 

“You said you'd be busy _today_ ,” the person, Wade, commented. “I figured by this hour you'd be free. Bob and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us?” 

“Obviously _not_ ,” Mark replied. “I'm not having this talk with you now. I'll hang out with you later, okay?”

Another pause. Then, “Really, is your boyfriend in there? When are we going to get to meet him?”

“Never,” Mark answered. 

Jack nudged Mark with his shoulder, feeling the irritation his boyfriend was flowing. Mark rolled his eyes, but then turned to smile at Jack, murmuring, “Sorry. Just gimme a second?”

He leaned over and kissed him gently, before rising from the couch to go to the door. Jack leaned back and watched Mark crack the door, sliding out and stepping into the hall. He closed it behind him, effectively cutting off the sound. 

Jack whistled to himself, tapping his foot on the carpet as every now and again he heard a slightly louder mumble get through the door. But he did his best not eavesdrop.

His heard jerked up when he heard the door opening, assuming Mark was back, but he heard Mark shrieking, “Wade, stop!” and then another man came through the door first. 

Jack and Wade locked eyes. He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, and wondered if he should say anything. Mark pushed through the door and looked between the two of them, apparently nervous about their encounter. Jack really didn't know what to say.

Wade turned to glance at Mark. “Oh, oh, Mark.”

Jack felt his heart drop in his stomach, his anxiety kicking in. Then he heard, “He's way too cute for you.”

Mark groaned, and Jack actually found himself laughing. 

~~

As it turned out, Wade was one of Mark's oldest friends, had been since they were kids. And in a true best friend style, he had no problems outing Mark in all of his most embarrassing deeds as a child, all the way up to the present.

During the initial meeting, Wade introduced himself, sat down next to him, and told him a little about himself before launching into his full-on interrogation of him. Though, Jack had to admit, it was one of the most pleasant interrogations he'd ever been apart of. It was a little funnier with Mark fussing at Wade the entire time, saying things like “Don't ask him that!” or “You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, Jack.”

But Jack didn't mind. He shared as much as he was comfortable and wasn't pressed for anything more than he was willing to give. 

Eventually, Wade looked up at Mark again. “I like him. Don't know why you wanted to keep him from us. Or were you just being selfish and wanted him all to yourself?” 

Mark huffed. “Can you please leave now? We were right in the middle of a movie and you literally just ruined our date. Out.”

Wade rolled his eyes, but stood up. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll go. Sorry to interrupt. But anyway, good meeting you, Jack. You'll have to come out to dinner with us, sometime.”

“Okay,” Jack replied, and Mark was pushing Wade out of the door, at this point.

Mark closed the door, locking it shut. He sighed, resting his forehead against the structure for a moment before turning back to him. He gave Jack a tentative smile. 

Jack scooted over and Mark retook his seat next to him, lacing his fingers together in his lap, pausing for a moment before going, “So, that was Wade.”

“I got that,” Jack grinned. “He seemed nice.”

“Nice?” Mark snorted. “Yeah. Something like that. A real dingus sometimes, but one of my best friends. I'm glad he liked you.” 

Mark went silent. Then, “He wasn't wrong.” 

Jack stared. Mark continued. “I...I wanted to keep you to myself. I mean, I...I really like you, Jack. Hell, I mean. I love you. I'm _in love_ with you. And I just...wanted to keep you. Not in a bad way! Just...my friends are weird, Jack. Honestly. And I was afraid they'd scare you away...so I...yeah.”

He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing a bit, most likely from embarrassment. Jack's heart swelled in his chest, a surge of love rushing into him. He touched Mark's shoulder, squeezing gently.

“It's okay. I mean, I've seen some pretty weird stuff, Mark. I went to college once,” he grinned, and Mark chuckled at that. “But I get it. Mark, do you wanna know why I don't talk about you to my friends?”

Mark perked up at that. Jack said, “It's 'cause I don't really have any. I'm...just bad at keeping in touch. So none of the people I grew up with I talk to anymore.” 

Mark tilted his head in curiosity. “Really? You...don't have anyone?”

Jack shrugged. “Well, I mean. There's this one guy. Felix. We went to college together. But the only reason we keep in touch is because he calls me every few months. I don't reach out to him. It's been a while since we talked. And he hasn't called at any point between when I met you, so...” 

“Yeah,” Mark responded. “Well. I guess you'll have to have dinner with them eventually. Wade and my other friend, Bob. You're okay with that?”

“More than okay,” Jack replied. “And I guess you'll have to meet Felix whenever he decides he wants to roll into town again. He does occasionally. Be warned, he's a little crazy.” 

Mark put his arm around him, and Jack snuggled up closer. “Sounds fair, I think.” 

The Irishman smiled, then tilted his head up. Mark glanced down at him and Jack gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I'm a little in love with you too, ya know,” he said. “Now let's finish this movie, yeah? I've been dying to know what happens.”

Mark hummed in response, and Jack felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> The love this series receives never stops amazing me. Thank you guys so much for every comment, kudo, and share that you give it. It means the world to me! <3


End file.
